customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacy Goes to War (Thevideotour1's version)
Kacy Goes to War is the 5th episode in the second season of Soul Calibur. It originally aired on September 8, 2000. Plot Kacy and her friends all fight in a war and defeat all the soldiers in each battle. Cast *Kacy (Lisa Ortiz) *Megan (Lisa Ortiz) *Prune (Cristina Pucelli) *Gilette (Heather Hogan) *Barb (Andrea Libman) *Kylie (Lisa Ortiz) *Deb (Stephanie Sheh) *Cassandra (Anita So) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *(at the beginning of the episode, Kacy and Gilette are walking in the streets of Rouen with their nunchucks) *Kacy: The war is great. There are lots of soldiers that we can defeat. Is it great, Gilette? *Gilette: Yes, it is. If you're a knight, why are you wearing knight armor? *Kacy: Because I am trained to be a knight and I want to rule the country. We've got our nunchucks right in our hand, so we can use them for the war. *Gilette: Oh, really?! *Kacy: Gilette, the war's at 12:00. We gotta hurry. *Kylie: Quick. Down. *(Kylie, Barb, and Deb go down) *Gilette: What are you scared of? *Kacy: There must be soldiers around here. *Gilette: What soldiers? *Kacy: Just be quiet. Let's see. *(Kacy and Gilette walk through three soldiers) *(the soldiers scare Kacy) *Kacy: (screams) AAAH!!!! *(Kylie, Barb, and Deb fall down) *Kylie: What?! *Kacy: Sorry, girls. *Barb: How the hell you know it's us? *Kacy: I was wondering if you girls can come to the war with us. *Deb: You want us to come with you? Well, we'll be glad to join your party if we can go to the war with all of us. *Gilette: Yeah. We had so much fun. *Kylie: So you're 15, right, Kacy? *Kacy: Well, yeah, Megan, Prune, and I started being knights since when me and those friends were teenagers. *Deb: So are we. What about Soul Calibur?! Do you have it in your hand? *Kacy: (has Soul Calibur (in a form of a jian) in her hand) Yes, Deb, I went on a journey and killed all the bad guys...then, I finally killed Inferno and he instantly turned into Soul Calibur so I grabbed it. *Deb: Just tell us where you got Soul Calibur. *Kacy: Forget it, Deb. *Deb: (grabs Soul Calibur from Kacy's hand) Now will you tell me?! *Kacy: Give it back to me! *(all girls yelling at once) *Deb: (throws Soul Calibur to Gilette) Here, Gilette! *Gilette: (throws Soul Calibur to Deb) You idiot! *Kacy: Soul Calibur is really special. It has very strong powers. *Kylie: Girls! Girls! That sword is dangerous! Don't throw it! *Deb: (throws Soul Calibur to Barb) Over here! *Barb: (throws Soul Calibur to Deb) Damn you, Deb! *Kacy: Girls! Stop it! *Kylie: Fuck!! Are you insane!!? *Gilette: I'm open! *(the girls throw Soul Calibur to each other) *Kylie: Quit showing off!! *Kacy: Give it back! It's mine! *Gilette: Give it back! *(Barb throws Soul Calibur to Deb) *Deb: Can you tell where you got Soul Calibur? *Kylie: She's sick of wearing heavy armor to war. *Deb: Just tell me, Kacy. *Kacy: I can't do that!! *Barb: Deb!! *(Deb throws Soul Calibur to Kacy) *Kacy: (catches Soul Calibur with her hand) Got it. Transcript